Hoy
by Robin Wolfe
Summary: ONESHOT;Un día al año tienen para verse y amarse, un día en el que todo su amor sale a flote, porque se extrañan, se necesitan y se esperan sin dudarlo. Bella/Jacob. Lemmon. UA. TH.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Meyer, sólo los uso para darle un poco de felicidad a Jacob.

**Summary:** Un día al año tienen para verse y amarse, un día en el que todo su amor sale a flote, porque se extrañan, se necesitan y se esperan sin dudarlo. Bella/Jacob. Lemmon. UA. TH.

**Nota:** Para el concurso Lemmonada de Aniversario de Kokoro Black.

**Nota 2:** El argumento de la historia sería la misma de Crepúsculo pero con unos lindos personajes humanos.

* * *

**Hoy **

_Si pudiese elegir entre una vida entera junto a ti y otro día como hoy, sin pensarlo elegiría un _hoy.

—Pensé que te podría borrar de un momento a otro de mi mente —masculló Bella mirando al suelo al tiempo que desabrocha los botones superiores de su camisa —.

—También yo pensé que podría —masculló él quitándose su camisa.

Se acercó a Bella y tomó su rostro entre las manos.

—Aunque siempre supe que no te podría borrar de mi cuerpo —siseó ella.

—Este día hace que sea imposible olvidarte —la besó en el hueco entre la oreja y el cuello —. Paso todo el año esperando que sea…

—Hoy —completó ella con un gemido, él la aprisionó contra la pared, la tomó por la cintura para subir los pies de ella a los de él, equilibrando la altura. Ella gimió al sentir la erección de Jacob tan prominente sobre su entrada.

Dejó sus manos caer a los lados de su cuerpo —derrotada —mientras él se dedicaba a desabrochar lo que quedaba de camisa, pero el desespero de la piel blanca, las curvas perfectas de su cintura y un nuevo piercing que adornaba su ombligo, hizo que rompiera la camisa en trizas y los botones volaran por toda la habitación.

Piel contra piel sus cuerpos eran como una olla a presión, contenían su poder por mucho tiempo —un año —y explotaban liberando todo lo que tenían para dar.

Bella posó las manos en el abdomen de Jacob, recorriendo cada cuadro que lo formaba, enlazó sus brazos en el cuello de él y lo atrajo hacia sí. Le dio un beso tímido en los labios, pero antes de que ella se pudiera separar, él abrió su boca y ella le permitió que saboreara su lengua.

—Te he extrañado —gimió él pasando un dedo por uno de los pechos de Bella, apenas despegándose de sus labios para viajar a su cuello.

—Te he necesitado —jadeó ella y se reprimió al sentir cómo él comenzaba a mordisquear la piel de sus senos —. Te necesito —imploró resbalando por la pared, aferrando sus manos al cabello de Jacob.

Él se deshizo del sostén tan sólo usando su boca —le encantaba mostrarle que era un maestro —, la cargó con un brazo y la llevó hasta la cama matrimonial, la tumbó sobre ella y se le quedó mirando: comiéndose el postre con los ojos antes de que le sirvieran el plato principal. Bella soltó un gemido sólo al ver que el bulto de Jacob ya no cabía en sus pantalones.

—Pídelo —le dijo él con malicia acariciando sus tobillos, dejando círculos de calor en su piel mientras subía por sus batatas.

Bella tragó en seco y se retorció en la cama cuando las manos de Jacob llegaron a sus muslos. ¿Cómo podía causarle tantas sensaciones, dejarle esa ola de calor cuando aún ella llevaba puesto el pantalón?

—Hazme el amor, Jacob Black —gritó en una cercanía a un orgasmo sin haber sido penetrada.

Jacob se posicionó sobre ella, e inclinó su cabeza hasta besar su cuello, bajó hasta sus senos, mordisqueando el pezón izquierdo —su favorito porque sentía su corazón latir sin descanso —, dejó un camino de besos, mordiscos y caricias por su vientre, lamió el nuevo accesorio, lo mordió y sintió el placer que éste causaba; mientras Bella sentía oleadas de calor, hormigueos y nuevas sensaciones —como cada vez que estaba con él —, sentía cosquillas por cada parte que él se acercaba.

—Pensé que te gustaría —gimió Bella mientras Jacob mordisqueaba el piercing.

—Acertaste —le susurró él contra la piel. Se dejó caer sobre la cama junto a ella, la miró con picardía, porque sabía lo mucho que a Bella le gustaba quitarle el pantalón, liberar a su compañero que cada año, se mostraba más complacido de ver a su vieja amiga. A su vieja novia, a esa mujer que jamás olvidará.

Las manos de Bella temblaban y sudaban frío mientras se subía a su locomotora favorita, se deslizó por el abdomen de Jacob hasta tomar el botón de su pantalón en sus manos. Lo separó del ojal, aferró sus manos al borde de pantalón de jean y fue bajándolo despacio. Tragó en seco y Jacob respiró al sentir que la presión en sus pantalones se aligeraba. Con sus manos apretó las sábanas de algodón egipcio, tomándolas entre sus puños, la espera se le estaba volviendo demasiada y el dolor en su intimidad se hacía presente. Bella deslizaba el pantalón e iba besando la piel que iba descubriendo.

Cuando el pantalón de Jacob se convirtió en otra parte del piso, el de Bella no tardó en acompañarlo. Jacob dejó que Bella comenzará llevando el control, ella encajó su entrada con la salida de Jacob, lo miró con anhelo más que con deseo, porque a pesar de que aquel día disfrutaban sin cohibiciones, también era un momento nostálgico —siempre lo sería —.

Jacob soltó aire por la nariz mientras deslizaba sus manos recorriendo la curvada cintura de Bella, ella, comenzó a moverse en círculos sobre él, las manos de Jacob dejaron de estar solo sujetándola y comenzaron a apretar entre sus dedos músculos de Bella al tiempo que sus unas comenzaban a arañarle la piel.

Agarrándola con fuerza por la cintura Jacob la lanzó a la cama y comenzó a besarla desde los labios, pasando por sus orejas, donde decidió quedarse más tiempo y comenzó a susurrarle palabras que calaban en ella al tiempo que el tibio aliento le acariciaba la fría piel.

—Te amo —esas dos palabras fueron suficientes para que una lágrima rodara por la cara de Bella —. Lamento que sólo tengamos _hoy _para demostrarlo, pero es así —jadeó él con la voz ahogada, al tiempo que sus manos apretaban el seno izquierdo de Bella. Cómo adoraba sentir cada latido de su desbocado corazón en la palma de su mano, como si cada palpitar le perteneciera a él.

—Jake —gimió ella entre el placer de sentir los dedos de Jacob haciendo círculos sobre su ropa interior y lágrimas de tristeza, de saber que no habría mañana; pero sí, habría un año más. Las lágrimas rodaban por el rostro de Bella hasta formar un pozo en sus oídos, del cual Jacob lamía. Amaba todos los fluidos que su cuerpo producía, estaba seguro, incluso de que su sangre debía ser deliciosa. Succionó las lágrimas saladas, degustándolas, recordando ese sabor que más que salado acababa por ser amargo, porque cada año Bella lloraba, incluso aquella primera vez. Lamió también las lágrimas de sus mejillas, como si de alguna manera pudiese también borrar el dolor.

—Shh… no hables —le dijo él apoyando sus labios sobre los de ella que habían estado a punto de hablar de nuevo.

Fue dejando de nuevo un camino de besos por todo su vientre, saboreando de nuevo el accesorio en su ombligo. Se detuvo al llegar a su ropa interior de fina tela y con delicadeza la bajó haciendo uso de sus dientes, deslizándola con suavidad por sus cremosas piernas, dejando descargas eléctricas por todo el cuerpo de Bella.

Las manos de ella jalaron el cabello de Jacob mientras él le dirigía una sonrisa pícara. Luego, se mordió el labio inferior y sin piedad se dirigió a su centro húmedo que actuaba como un volcán hawaiano; comenzó a saborear aquel elixir que probaba de una sola mujer: Bella _Cullen. _

Poco a poco, los gritos de Bella aumentaban de volumen acción directa a que la erección de Jacob se pronunciara más. Él, se posicionó sobre ella y regresó para besarle el vientre —en serio amaba ese piercing —mientras las manos de Bella bajaban por su espalda hasta sujetar el elástico del bóxer y bajarlo de un solo tirón haciendo que inmediatamente la punta endurecida de Jacob rozara su entrada. Ambos soltaron aire, se miraron a los ojos y en ellos hallaron todos esos recuerdos de _aquella primera vez. _Fundieron sus bocas en una sola, mientras Bella enredaba sus piernas en las caderas de Jacob haciendo que la penetrara con fuerza, enroscándose con intensidad, como si pretendiera jamás separarse de él, o al menos poder sentir a todo Jacob dentro de ella. Hacían lo mismo con sus lenguas, las volvían torniquetes. No pretendían separarse, al menos no ese día.

La temperatura subía, los líquidos fluían: sudor que corría por la piel blanca de ella y por la cobriza de él; flujo de la intimidad de ella que hacía que la penetración fuera sólo placer, nada de dolor físico para ella. Las lágrimas de ella, que brotaban entre beso y beso, mostrando ese dolor que no los abandonaba nunca, que era siempre parte de sus corazones, ese dolor que les recordaba por qué estaban ahí, haciendo el amor. Y la eyaculación de él, que como cada año disfrutaba del más delicioso de los orgasmos. Bella se inundaba de él, gritaba y se enroscaba mientras su intimidad se contraía y latía al ritmo de su corazón, sintiendo que dejaba su cuerpo allí, en esa cama. Jacob, saboreaba sudor, saliva y lágrima en cada beso, en cada mordida; sentía las piernas de Bella a su alrededor y sus uñas clavarse en su espalda. Ambos gritaban, gemían, jadeaban, se arañaban, porque ese día, se fusionaban hasta volverse uno solo.

--

Bella descansaba recostada en el pecho de Jacob mientras él acariciaba su cabello con dulzura. Él lloraba, siempre lo hacía, y siempre lo ocultaba, mientras ella empapaba el pecho de él de lágrimas.

—No me quiero ir —masculló.

—No quiero que te vayas —susurró él.

Bella apoyó su mano en el pecho de Jacob, acariciándolo y sin querer acabar mirando el anillo que llevaba en su mano. El anillo por el que todo había empezado.

—Sólo un año más —dijo él con la voz ahogada —. Hemos aguantado siempre.

—Es fácil cuando no te veo todo el tiempo, pero cuando… simplemente apareces en cada parte de mi vida —Bella rasguñaba a Jacob sin hacer uso de sus uñas, sólo como una forma de descargar su rabia.

—Prometo no cruzarme en tu camino —dictaminó —. Prometo que sólo me verás, hoy, cada año, un día como hoy.

—Para torturarnos sabiendo que te perdí.

—Que nos perdimos —dijo él acercándola a su cuerpo.

Porque así era, se habían perdido el uno al otro tal día como aquel. EL día en que Bella había elegido a Edward sobre Jacob para casarse con él, pero se habían prometido, que jamás se olvidarían —porque sabrían que no podrían —y que siempre se encontrarían un día como aquel para amarse como alguna vez lo hicieron.

—Te amo —susurró ella besando el pecho sudado de Jacob.

—Te amaré por siempre —le susurró él.

—Pero no tenemos _siempre _para estar juntos.

—Bella —tomó su barbilla para obligarla a mirarlo —. Si me dieran a elegir entre la eternidad junto a ti y otro día como _hoy, _sin dudarlo, elegiría hoy —Bella subió una ceja extrañada —. Las parejas que más amor tienen para dar son aquellas que comparten los momentos más pequeños. Feliz aniversario, hermosa, no lo olvides, soy tuyo siempre que el sol salga hoy, trece de febrero.

_Los años seguirán pasando, seguiré cumpliendo años y pasando Navidades, pero el calendario de mi corazón cuenta los días para que sea _hoy.

* * *

Lo siento mucho, pero no podré subir Cuarto Creciente, tuve un día ocupado & ya esto lo tenía escrito. Espero poder escribir pronto...

Espero les guste :D & no se molesten chicas Team Edward... 3

Besos & un Jacob,

**Robin Wolfe **


End file.
